Hanabi
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: [Ishihime] VERY FLUFFY. Orihime is heartbroken after she realized Ichigo liked Rukia. Who will be there to comfort her?


_**Hanabi 3**_

Hi guys! Ok, so I just LOVE ishihime! I know she likes Ichigo, but the anime does show LOTS and I mean LOTS of ishihime moments! And I just love how even though Ishida cares a lot about pride and is kinda cold hearted, he has this little kawaii sewing side! Desu!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the day before Spring break and everyone was excited to leave. From Ichigo to Rukia and even Chad all talking about the Firework Festival, Orihime, strangely was not chatting excitedly amongst them.

"_I knew it. I knew Ichigo liked Rukia and thought of me only as a friend. I can tell by the way he looks at her,"_ thought Orihime.

"Hey Hime! Did you choose your yukata for the festival yet?" asked Tatsuki.

"Ano, I was going to choose today," replied Orihime, immediately plastering a fake smile on her face. Tatsuki, no matter how close she was to Orihime, did not notice.

"Want to go with me and Rukia today? I'm not wearing one, just helping her choose," said Tatsuki.

"No thanks. I feel tired and if I go by myself, it's be a lot quicker and I can get to rest faster," replied Orihime, faking a yawn.

"Are you okay Inoue-san?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah. If you want I can walk you home," offered Ichigo.

"_NO! I can't. I'd be selfish. Too selfish. He likes Rukia!" _thought Orihime.

"No, it's fine," replied Orihime, back turned away from all of them, "I'm going now. Bye!" And with that Orihime bolted out the doors. No one tried to stop her. Orihime felt left out but then realized it was her fault. She was avoiding everyone.

She lied too. She told everyone she was gonna buy a new yukata, but really she was going to the sewing club to see if Ishida could fix her up a special and different one.

Knock, knock.

"Come in!" shouted Ishida. He was about to clean up and leave.

"Ano, sorry for bothering you, but could you make me a special yukata? You don't have to if you don't want to!" added Orihime, worried that she was being selifish again.

"Of course Inoue-san. Don't worry about it," said Ishida, slightly laughing at Orihime and her strange reaction.

While Ishida was sewing, Orihime still had her really incredibly good happy act and asked her strange questions such as, "I think the evil veggie monkeys are causing the chilly weather."

"Inoue-san, who do you think you're fooling? There's something bothering so tell me," said Ishida bluntly.

"When did you find out?" asked Orihime quietly.

"From the beginning," said Ishida.

Tears began streaming down from Orihime's face. "I… Ichigo…Rukia…," was all Orihime could gasp out between her sobs.

Ishida was slightly shocked at her reaction but he knew what happened. "First loves don't always last," was all he said. Then after some silence, "Done." Orihime stopped crying and gave a real smile.

"It's really pretty!" she shouted. Ishida had made a yukata with a pink cherry blossom design with a yellow ribbon around the waist with a beautiful flower pattern.

"You don't have to compliment me so," said Ishida blushing.

"But really! My request was so sudden and…and you finished it in 10 minutes!" exclaimed Orihime.

"Looks like you're back to normal," said Ishida quietly so Orihime couldn't hear him. But she did.

"Yeah. Thanks. Oh! I forgot! Do you want to come to the festival with us?" exclaimed Orihime excitedly.

"No-,"

"Please! It'll be fun!" begged Orihime with the cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Um-well- fine," sighed Ishida, who lost to the greatest puppy dog eyes in the world.

"Hah! Tatsuki-chan said that puppy dog eyes never work but mine are the most cutest in the world!" shouted Orihime triumphantly. And with that Orihime laughed all the way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day…

Orihime awoke early in the morning the next day. She was so excited for the Fireworks Festival, even though it was tomorrow.

"I think I'll everyone over for lunch!" she said happily. Everyone made up an excuse, like us readers expected.

"Hi Ishida- kun! Would you like to come for lunch today?" asked Orihime. Ishida was the last on her list, simply because. It's not like she disliked him, it's just that Tsubaki did.

"Ano, no thank you. I'm very busy at the moment," said Ishida- kun, sounding guilty.

"Oh it's ok!" said Orihime, trying to make him feel him better. Then in the background she heard,

"Just because it's your birthday, it doesn't mean you're suppose to slack off!"

"Oh, today is your birthday?" asked Orihime

"Yes."

"Who's that in the background?" asked Orihime.

"That was my father," replied Ishida.

"Oh, sorry to bother you. Bye!" shouted Orihime.

"_Hmmm. I should bake him a cake since I didn't get him a present!"_ thought Orihime cheerfully.

"No. Please tell me you're seriously not-," started tsubaki.

"Yep! I'm going to bake a cake!" shouted Orihime. Tsubaki broke into cold sweat and disappeared.

"Let's see, we need… tomatoes, carrots…. Wait no! We need…hmmm," thought Orihime, "I'll just try adding in random ingredients!"

5 seconds later…

"To the internet!" shouted Orihime.

"Yes! Thank god. God bless us!" shouted Tsubaki.

"Oh! You add sweet things in a cake! I'll just follow this recipe. I don't want him dying!" said Orihime happily.

2 hours later…

Knock knock.

"Oh Inoue- san. What a pleasant surprise! Please come in," said Ishida.

"Thanks but I just came here to drop off a cake!" Orihime said.

"Oh.. y-you really didn't have to…" stuttered Ishida as he dead panned.

"Don't worry about it!" said Orihime, who did not notice the pain on Ishida's face, "I got the recipe from the internet!"

"Oh." Ishida was relieved. He thought the cake would be made out of tomatoes or something. Which speaking off, does Inoue know what cake even is?

"Bye!" she shouted happily and ran off.

After she left, Ishida took the littlest slice of cake.

"This tastes like real food!" he exclaimed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day of festival:

Orihime was walking towards the festival, meeting everyone at the front gate.

"Ishida-kun! Oh! Am I early?" asked Orihime.

"Well you see- well, everyone left. They forgot about you. I stayed back waiting for you," replied Ishida.

"I-I see," stuttered Orihime, who began crying, "Th-they all forgot about me."

"Inoue-san…" Ishida started.

"What's wrong with me? Am I not important?!" screamed Orihime, who had attracted "some" attention.

"Um.. let's take a walk," suggested Ishida.

At the park…

"Ne, Ishida kun?"

"Yes, Inoue-san?"

"Why'd you wait for me?" asked Orihime. This was the question he wanted to avoid. If he confessed while Orihime was still getting over Kurosaki she'd get pressured.

"W-well, you seemed so excited and I didn't want you to be alone…" Ishida stopped. Orihime was crying again.

"Are you okay?!" asked Ishida worriedly.

"I'm j-just so grateful that-that you waited for me," stuttered Orihime.

"Look Inoue-san. Fireworks," said Ishida, attempting to cheer her up.

"Ooh! They're so pretty!" exclaimed Orihime.

Out came bursting with sparkling and colorful fireworks that came in all shapes and sizes.

"Thank you," said Orihime as she rested her head on Ishida's shoulder.

Fini.


End file.
